vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Rare Combinations in Vagrant Story
"Rare" here is used in the usual sense of 'hard to obtain', but also can mean 'desirable' or 'excellent'. These combinations are the little gems that many players have worked very hard to find amidst the dross, or that are just so useful that their mundane nature is elevated. The vast majority of these combinations cannot be performed in the first playthrough, as they require the Godhands workshop only accessible in a New Game Plus. The exception is the use of Design Prevalence and Equipments Prevalence to retain a desired Material Miscellaneous Transmutation The first and second positions of these combinations are as important as their Design and Materials Leather and Hagane to Silver :This can be done at the Junction Point Workshop in Town Center East Transmuting Base to Silver: The amount of armor pieces required to make same-tier Morphs or consecutive-tier Progressions is quite prohibitive. Additionally, Type will suffer, in the same circumstances, with the same time-consuming solution. See the transmutation of Hagane and Silver to Damascus, shown below, and Divine Leather Armor for possible solutions Leather and Silver to Damascus :New Game Plus only: Transmuting Leather and Silver to Damascus: A great deal of effort is required to collect enough Leather to amount to decent Type bonuses. If low numbers of Leather pieces are used, there will be considerable loss of Type. Armet in Rue Crimnade Hagane and Silver to Damascus :New Game Plus only: Transmuting Hagane and Silver to Damascus: Vastly superior to Leather and Silver, as much higher Tiers can be used, making them more time efficient. Damascus Leg will combine with almost any piece to make a Damascus piece Specific examples Misc. Weapon :New Game Plus only: The first and second positions of these combinations are as important as their Design and Materials Generic examples Specific examples Material Transmuting Blades Hand of Light, Holy Win, Rhomphaia Only obtainable as drops Holy Win The Holy Win Great Sword is roughly in the same shape as the Rood Inverse; a long blade crossed by an X of a second and third double-pointed blades. See it here at 4 minutes 30 seconds into the video It works on Axes, Crossbows, Daggers, Maces, Swords, and Staves to transmute them into the same Material as the Holy Win (preferably Damascus) without changing their shape. With Heavy Maces or Polearms, there is no change; with other Great Swords, the material usually changes to Hagane. Rhomphaia Rhomphaia combines with Staves and Daggers to create blades of the same material as the Rhomphaia. Rhomphaia combined with other Designs do not change those blade's type or Material, other than Swords, which are usually transmuted to Hagane. Hand of Light Hand of Light is a Heavy Mace dropped by Minotaurs and Minotaur Zombies that combines with no change to the other weapon other than Material, which becomes the same as the Hand of Light. An exception is other Heavy Maces, which usually become Hagane. Another exception is with the Hand of Light in the first Combine slot, from which third weapon Designs (Staves, Great Axes, Maces) can result Prevalence and Same :See Prevalence and Same combinations in Vagrant Story Design Prevalence As with armor, the material of one Design is almost always retained over another. The exceptions can be a product with increased material quality. Design Prevalence: Heavy Mace > Polearm > Great Axe > Great Sword > Crossbow > Axe and Mace > Sword > Staff > Dagger Same Design All combinations that are not Prevalence combinations are Same combinations, when two weapons of the same Design are combined. Same combinations are good in the early game; in this case, always combines with to make . Same combinations tend to be bad for the later game, as and combine to make Silver. This is still better than the rule for Same Equipments though, as Silver weapons have a better chance to become Damascus than Hagane. Equipment Prevalence When combining armor equipped on different locations (or different Equipments as per these guides), the material of one Equipment will almost always prevail. E.g., Damascus Leg Armor plus Arm, Head or Body armor usually results in a Damascus armor piece. Equipments' Prevalence: Leg > Arm > Body > Head Leather itself is not retained when combining with other materials, let alone the Equipment type, so it does not follow the above rules. Same Equipment All equipment combinations that are not Prevalence combinations are Same combinations, when two equipments of the same design are combined. Same combinations are good in the early game; in this case, LEATHER and always combine with IRON to make . Same combinations are bad for the later game, as and combine to make Hagane. Weapon Notes Precious metal weapons are harder to make: base materials can only be combined with Silver or Damascus to make Damascus blades, and no base materials will create Silver blades. At least no blade products will ever be of lower quality material than those of the first and second blade. Armor Notes Low-Tier items can be combined to make low level Damascus items, and subsequently a Damascus Leg. The Leg or Foot equipment is then able to add a lot of other items' Type Resistances to it, gradually bringing it to the same level as a high level item and thus not losing the high item's bonuses. While it may seem like combining with only low items is preferable, this is not the case, due a counterintuitive code in Combinations: other than the obvious exceptions of same-tier and consecutive-tiers combinations, the wider the spread in Tiers, the greater the Tier created. This is called Mismatch Leather Armor The following combinations of enable the creation of any type of Leather armor.Vagrant Story: Ultimate Recipe FAQ by JungleJim The process of obtaining Type bonuses can be sped up considerably by using the prevalence of Leggings to imbue combinations with their material. Thus, the equipments with more Type bonuses: Fluted Armor, Tilt Glove, Plate Mail and Missaglia.Vagrant Story: Ultimate Armor FAQ by SRiesterer Shield Shields have no Prevalence by type, only by material. With two exceptions, Shields follow a > = > > > hierarchy. The equals sign indicates one of the exceptions, and the other is Bronze + Hagane combinations, as seen below. One exception is that shields always combine with IRON shields, in whatever order, to make shields. The other exception is a Bronze shield in the first slot combined with a Hagane shield in the second slot, which makes a Silver shield. Since Silver Shields can only be combined with Damascus to make Silver, or with 'lesser' materials to make lesser, this is of purely aesthetic utility. Wood shields always combine with Damascus to make Damascus. This is usable to strengthen the damage Type resistances on shields without multiple playthroughs, as Damascus shields are very rare. This combination too requires the Godhands workshop. Wooden Shields are not nearly so weak in Type bonuses, compared with other materials, as Leather armor is to other materials of armor.